Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle air conditioner including an air pathway structure having a plurality of separate air pathways.
Description of the Related Art
A vehicle air conditioner capable of independently adjusting a temperature in a front seat and a back seat of a vehicle, for example, is known (refer to JP 2001-270320A and JP2000-272327A).
The above vehicle air conditioner is configured such that two dividers are provided between an evaporator and a heater core provided in a casing along the air-flowing direction, three small air paths are formed by the two dividers, and a door is provided in each small air path to be slidable in the up and down direction. By sliding the door, the volume of air cooled by the evaporator, which flows to the heater core, and the volume of cooled air, which flows on the downstream side of the heater core through a bypass air path, are adjusted, the air which has passed through the bypass air path is mixed with the air which has passed through the heater core, and the mixture ratio is changed by sliding the door, so as to adjust an air temperature.
However, in such a vehicle air conditioner, since the dividers are held in the casing to form a plurality of separate air paths, the assembling operation of the dividers is a problem.